


i wanna live a life from a new perspective

by etselec



Series: emo vegetarian vampire pete [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etselec/pseuds/etselec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mikey, I know you’re not going to believe me but,” Patrick let out a breath, “your boyfriend is a vampire.”</p>
<p>Mikey snorted then burst out into a fit of giggles.</p>
<p>“I’m serious, he’s very dangerous and you should stay away from him.”</p>
<p>Now even Pete was starting to grin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna live a life from a new perspective

**Author's Note:**

> from a request that wanted patrick into the series

“This is fucking dumb,” Pete groaned, flopping face first on Mikey’s couch-- _their_ couch, he corrected. He moved in with Mikey not too long ago. “This year has been, like, 20 years long.”

Mikey sighed, placing a kiss on top of Pete’s forehead before grabbing his backpack. “School’s over in a few months. Then I’ll buy that place in front of the Walmart and then I’ll open a restaurant and then we’ll both be happy.”

“There’s nothing to do here while you’re at school,” Pete mumbled.

Mikey pointed to the corner. “I’ll be back for a couple minutes before my next class _and_ I bought you that umbrella for a reason.”

“Yeah but,” Pete said, “there’s nothing to do since _you’re not here_.”

Mikey rolled his eyes and walked to the door. “I’ll see you later, okay?”

“Yeah,” Pete sighed, playing with one of his hoodie strings, “see you.”

“There’s a balcony, you know,” Mikey added, turning the doorknob, “with an awning. That blocks the sun.”

“What are you saying?” Pete tilted his head.

“Get some fucking fresh air, Pete,” Mikey shut the door to their apartment and walked down the stairs and out the door, off to class.

The second he entered his first class, someone new was leaning against the whiteboard. Mikey stared him down before taking his usual seat.

He heard the girls behind him whispering.

“Who’s that?”

“New student I think.”

“He’s cute.”

Mikey’s eyes almost rolled into the back of his skull.

Finally the teacher walked into the classroom, greeted the class and turned to talk to the guy. “This is our new student.”

The guy blushed and waved as the girls batted their eyelashes back at him.

“Patrick Stump,” the teacher introduced, “Patrick, why don’t you tell the class a little bit about yourself?”

Patrick shrugged shyly. “Oh, um, hi, I’m Patrick. I’m 23, I live in the city and I aspire to be a chef at, um, some point. So, uh, yeah.”

Mikey almost laughed at how awkward he was. He shook his head instead and stared down at the pencil markings people have etched into the desk.

“Thank you, Patrick, have a seat,” the teacher craned his neck, “a spot next to Mikey seems to be open.”

Mikey raised his hand and nodded his head over to the desk to his left. Patrick blinked and took a seat.

“Hi, I’m Mikey.”

“Patrick,” he offered his hand and they shook.

The lesson went as boring as it usually did. Mikey scribbled down stuff from the powerpoint and listened to the teacher try to make corny jokes while three people snorted.

When the bell finally rang, that Patrick guy met him by the door. “Uh, hey?”

“Oh, uh, hi, Patrick” Mikey mumbled, scrubbing a hand through his hair.

“Can you help me figure out where these classes are?” Patrick asked, his face bright red, “I got Cooking Hazards 101 at 2:30 and that’s in like an hour and I have no fucking clue where this is.”

Mikey snatched Patrick’s schedule out of his hands. “Oh, dude, I have the same class.”

“Sweet.”

“But,” Mikey handed the schedule back to him, “I was gonna go back to my apartment for a bit until then. You live around here or…?”

“Oh, yeah, um,” Patrick fiddled with the fabric of his shirt, “in one of the dorms.”

Mikey nodded, considering a few options. “You know what, my boyfriend won’t mind if I bring someone over for a little while. Hang at my place for a little bit.”

Patrick started to shake his head, eyes wide. “I don’t know, man, I--”

“Dude, chill, it’s fine,” Mikey interrupted, “then we’ll head over to class.”

Patrick blinked at him. “You… you sure? You barely know me. I could be, like, a murderer or something.”

Mikey laughed. “Alright, Patrick. Come on, it’s a block away,” Mikey led him down the street. “So, any reason you came during the middle of the year?”

Patrick sighed, staring down at the sidewalk. “I wanted to do something with my life, you know? I was spending my days sitting around and waiting for something. I thought I should pursue my dream of, like, working as a chef instead of, ah, what I normally did.”

Mikey made an amused noise. “That’s good.” He quickly pulled out his phone to text Pete that there would be company over.

**mikey:** _dude im bringin a friend ovr_

**pete:** _:( i wantd 2 makeout_

**mikey:** _srry hes new and doesnt know where classes r_

**pete:** _whatevr_

**mikey:** _dont act all vampirey ok?_

**pete:** _……...ok_

Mikey rolled his eyes and shoved his phone back into his pocket. “We’re almost there.”

Patrick nodded silently.

When they finally made it up to the apartments, Mikey made sure Patrick was following him as he walked up the stairs and unlocked the door to his apartment. “It’s kind of small if you don’t mind.”

Patrick shrugged. “It’s fine.”

Mikey strided in. “Yo, dude where are you?”

“One second,” Pete called from the other room, “getting dressed.”

“That’s my boyfriend,” Mikey explained, “he’s nice, don’t worry.”

Pete walked into the living room and spotted Mikey and Patrick. He made eye contact with Patrick and his face drained of color.

“ _You_!” Pete and Patrick said at the same time.

“I thought you were dead!” Patrick yelled, clenching his fists.

“I thought you left town,” Pete barked back.

Patrick ran to stand in front of Mikey, who’s eyes were wide and his jaw was hanging open. “Mikey, stay away from him.”

“So, you know each other,” Mikey grumbled, folding his arms.

“Mikey, I know you’re not going to believe me but,” Patrick let out a breath, “your boyfriend is a vampire.”

Mikey snorted then burst out into a fit of giggles.

“I’m serious, he’s very dangerous and you should stay away from him.”

Now even Pete was starting to grin.

“Pete, I swear to God, if you hurt him--”

Mikey backed away from Patrick and walked over to Pete. “I know he’s a vampire. I’ve known for a while.”

Patrick took a step back. “Then why…?”

“He’s vegetarian, you know,” Mikey said, “vegetarian vampire.”

“You didn’t even listen to me, Patrick,” Pete spat back, folding his arms, standing closer next to Mikey, “I didn’t fucking ask to be bitten. I’m trying to be as un-vampire-y as possible.”

“There’s no such thing,” Patrick replied, furrowing his eyebrows together, “you can’t survive without blood.”

“Common myth,” Pete said smoothly, “I suck the red out of tomatoes and strawberries.”

Patrick swallowed. “But--”

“No offense, ‘Trick, but,” Pete cleared his throat, “you were kind of a shitty vampire hunter.”

Patrick sighed, running a hand through his hair, “I know.”

Pete shook his head. “You never let me explain.”

“What happened?” Mikey asked quietly, “how did he find out you were, you know…” Mikey figured Patrick was the guy who was his friend but once he found out he was a vampire hunter, they went their separate ways.

“It was stupid,” Pete sighed, “Patrick thought I was anti-social because I slept all day, then he forced me outside and my skin started to burn and that’s when he found out. I tried to explain but Patrick just shouted at me that he was a vampire hunter and told me to never contact him again.”

“That was three years ago,” Patrick rolled his eyes, “I’ll admit, I was stubborn.”

“You totally fucking were,” Pete snapped.

Patrick rubbed his forearm. “I’m sorry, okay? I quit, too, you know. Vampires aren’t my thing.”

Pete sighed and waved his hand around. “Yeah, yeah whatever. Mikey, I’ll be in our room. Text me when you guys leave.” He pecked his lips on Mikey’s cheek before sauntering off into the bedroom and shutting the door closed.

Patrick, meanwhile, was bright red. “I’m sorry, Mikey, I didn’t know.”

“I don’t care, it’s fine,” Mikey stretched out his limbs and yawned, “don’t worry about it.”

“Really?” Patrick perked up, “dude, we should be friends.”

“Friends, then,” Mikey smiled then looked at his watch, “and we should get to class.”

Patrick blinked. “Oh, yeah. Thanks.”

“No problem,” Mikey shrugged, “just… stay away from Pete, he’s really mad at you, it seems. He may not be a ruthless killer, but I’ve seen him when he’s mad and it’s not pretty.”

“Oh, boy I know,” Patrick’s eyes widened, “I was his friend for a while and he doesn’t seem to have changed that much,” he paused, “except for one thing.”

Mikey frowned at him, locking the door behind them. “What thing?”

“He seems,” Patrick stuck his hands in his pockets, “happier, I think? Less angsty, maybe.”

“Really?”

“It might be you, you know,” Patrick mumbled, “he seemed to stand so close to you--literally and metaphorically-- and he trusts you a lot.”

“You think?” Mikey’s mouth was dry.

“I studied a shitton of  body language back when I was a vampire hunter,” Patrick explained, “I know so.”

Mikey grinned to himself.


End file.
